Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{1}{6}-1\dfrac{2}{10} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {12\dfrac{1}{6}} - {1\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {12\dfrac{5}{30}}-{1\dfrac{6}{30}}$ Convert ${12\dfrac{5}{30}}$ to ${11 + \dfrac{30}{30} + \dfrac{5}{30}}$ So the problem becomes: ${11\dfrac{35}{30}}-{1\dfrac{6}{30}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{35}{30}} - {1} - {\dfrac{6}{30}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {1} + {\dfrac{35}{30}} - {\dfrac{6}{30}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{35}{30}} - {\dfrac{6}{30}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{29}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{29}{30}$